poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman
The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman is a new movie created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformers017. Summery Thomas has to go back to the Equestria Girls universe to help with a friendship problem. But when he gets there, Kylo Ren has taken its inhabitants captive. Kylo Ren uses Sci-Twi's amulet on Sci-Twi and Ryan. Sci-Twi transforms into Midnight Sparkle and Ryan is turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Can Ryan's friends save him? Plot Opening/Bolts and Blip The film opens with Bolts and Blip. Bolts asks Blip where are they going. Blip says they are going to play football with Thomas. Bolts soon becomes very excited. Ryan saw Bolts and Blip and says hi to them. As the gang played football, they start singing Friendship Games. When the song ends, Ryan had a vision. In it, he saw Kylo Ren and Kaos. They were working with Dr. Blood. Ryan asks Dr. Blood, what are he and his friends doing here. Dr. Blood tells him that he is trying to regain the Black Box, which can create anything the user asks for. Ryan tells him that the Black Box has no effect on him. Dr. Blood says that's because his plans aren't in the box. Ryan asks what else Dr. Blood's plans are in. Dr. Blood says that the Black Box contains every bit of data for every robot ever invented. Ryan says that he has magic, in which Kylo Ren doesn't have. Dr. Blood says that he is going to use the Black Box to create an army of battle robots to wipe out the entire earth. Ryan says that's not going to happen and summons his Keyblade. But Blip snaps him out of it before the fight can even start. Ryan thanks Blip. The vision ends and Ryan helps Blip to his feet. Jessica asks Ryan what did he see. Ryan says that he saw Kylo Ren, Kaos and Dr. Blood. Jessica gasps because her rival is with Dr. Blood. Bolts remembers Dr. Blood. Blip says he took on Dr. Blood once. Jessica then says she took on Kylo Ren before in Shrek's world. Thomas laughs. Matau tells Thomas that Kylo Ren and Jessica are rivals. Blip tells Matau that Thomas just finds it funny. Bolts then comes up with the idea to tell stories. Mike agrees. Matau agrees too. Mike begins. Zoey giggles. Mike says that he had to go. Sci-Twi and Ryan says goodbye to Mike. When Mike arrives in his homeworld, he is punched out cold by a shadowy figure who looks just like him. Mal's Appearence Mike wakes up, tied to a tree.﻿ Kylo Ren says that Mal got himself tied up. Mike asks him why Mal knocked him out. Kylo Ren says that why he's knocked out because of Jessica's grandfather Ryan F-Freeman. Mike asks where Mal is. Kaos says he's tied to a tree. Mike looks over and sees Mal. Mal asks Mike why is he tied up to a tree. Mike says that he got knocked out. Mal asks who did it to him. Mike points at Mal and says "You did!". Mike says that Kylo Ren said that Ryan knocked him out. But Mal reveals that he was the one who knocked him out. Mike says to Mal that he won't get away with what he is doing. Mal says that he hasn't even started to yet. Kylo Ren says that he got Sci-Twi's amulet after Sunset used it. Mal studies the amulet. Kaos says that Sci-Twi's device is the key to Ryan's body and his revenge. Mal says that he has to deal with some unfinished business first. Kylo Ren opens Sci-Twi's amulet and Mal gets sucked into it. Mike asks Kylo Ren what is going to happen to Mal. Kylo Ren says that Mal will have a nice place in Ryan's body when he transforms into a Midnight Sparkle version of him. Mike says that won't happen when Jessica finds out what he's up to. Kylo Ren saw his rival Jessica and pulls out his lightsaber. Mike tells him that his friends and Zoey will be here to rescue him soon. Jessica tells Mike and Zoey to go and tell Ryan while she'll hold him off. Mike grips this thought. Zoey agrees with Jessica. Investigating Mike's disappearence Meanwhile, Zoey and the others are searching for Mike. Cameron wonders where Mike could've gone.﻿ Ryan saw Jessica fighting Kylo Ren in a lightsaber battle. Ryan says to follow him. Crash saw Kaos and runs to rugby tackle him. Zoey looks around for Mike. Ryan scans the area to find Mike. Zoey suddenly hears Mike yell for help. Ryan tells Zoey to follow Mike's voice and he goes to help Jessica. Zoey follows Mike's voice to a cave. Ryan comes to Jessica's help while he got his Keyblade and his crossguard Lightsaber in his hands. At the cave, Zoey goes in and calls out to Mike. Zoey follows Mike's voice and finds him. Mike is dangling over a pit of boiling hot lava. Back outside, Ryan asks Kylo Ren what have he done to Mal. Kylo Ren says that he has put Mal in Sci-Twi's amulet. Ryan then asks What's going to happen to Mal. Mal tells him what's going to happen from inside the amulet. Ryan asks Mal what's going to happen. Mal says that he will get into Ryan's body once he transforms into a Midnight Sparkle version of himself. Ryan gasps and then had a vision. In it, Trivia *This film takes place after Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. *Bolts and Blip will guest star in this film. *Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna, Nightmare Hiro and Trixie (Opposite) will work for Kylo Ren. *Princess Skyla, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Batman, Batman(The LEGO Movie), Gandalf and Silverbolt will be good guest stars in this film. *Dr. Blood, Princess Chaos, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Quickstrike will be bad guest stars in this film. *Ryan will have visions in this film. * * * Scenes *Opening/Bolts and Blip *Mal's Appearence *Investigating Mike's disappearence * * * * * * * * * Songs *Friendship Games *Hakuna Matata *Friendship Burns Bright *Better then Ever *Battle of the Bands *Everything is Awesome *Under Our Spell *Unleash the Magic *Be Prepared * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan